The ongoing diversification of model ranges of car makers on the worldwide car market has spurred the movement toward increasingly smaller numbers of pieces for individual models. In addition, trends continue toward shorter life cycles of models due to regular model revisions. As a result, frequent design changes for subassemblies in the drive trains of vehicles (e.g., cars and/or motorcycles) are common, because increasingly greater torques must be transmitted, or weights must be reduced.
In the case of friction clutches in drive trains of vehicles, the casings of conventional prior art clutch systems are, for example, produced by steel shaping processes, by casting processes, or by light metal die-casting processes. These processes typically require cost- and time-intensive tooling. When vehicle models are revised, high tooling costs arise in the event of design changes (e.g. smaller or larger clutch diameters, or smaller or larger overall assembly lengths).